


Contradictions

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One arm has your enemys mark and other has soulmates mark, everyone at the age of 18 gets it on new years eve at 12:00, but what if you have two marks on one arm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradictions

It was 12:55. Five more minutes till many people across the globe got their soulmate mark. Yang twisted her finger around her golden locks of hair. Of coarse she was nervous, what if she picked her ememy to spend the rest of her life with? What if this person was meant for someone else that wasn't her? Yang shuttered at the thought, she couldn't bear the thought of spending her life all alone.

"Yang! It's almost time" Yangs little sister Ruby snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I know"Yang said, instantly realising the sounded nervous

"Don't be nervous, it's not like your meeting them right now"Ruby tried to make her elder sister less nervous

"Yeah, you're right" Yang nodded, taking a sip of her drink

~~

Blake sat alone in the trees, wanting only her to to see her mark, she never wanted to show anyone in fear her soulmate hated faunus. She'll find a way to hide it somehow. 

Blake rested her head against the tree, watching the moon and swinging her feet back in forth as if that would make the time go faster. 

~~

Wiess sat in her chair trying not to look at everyones faces, but it was hard since there were people im every direction she looked in. Wiess thought of how everyone's faces will be filled with disgust in a few minutes. Wiess stopped breathing, she couldn't breathe, she tried not to sound like she was gasping for air. She focused on her breathing until her heartrate slowed and her breathing was steady.

This was her fourth panic attack in the past hour and she was becoming better at reacting to the fact she was having a panic attack and slowing her heart rate down and steady her breathing.

"It's okay" Her elder sister squeezed her hand.

~~

Yang looked at the clock, 11 seconds until midnight.

"10,9,8" Yang heard the screams of her loved ones filling the room "7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Everyone looked at Yangs arm which was glowing a bright white light. When it faded away she had two marks on the underside of her right arm, a black and grey X made out of two katanas and a bow tying them both together, a snowflake fading blue into white and what looked like a peach line in a circle and her own mark which was small on both palms of her hands. A sun with two yellow dragons curling around it.

Yang gasped, not even looking at her other arm.

'How could I have two'

Yang but her arms to her sides in atempt of hiding them, she looked across the room to find half of them looking at Yang and the other half looking at Ruby.

Yang looked over to ruby to find her mouth dropped open and eyes widen and staring at the mark, which nobody had the time to look at, Ruby quickly turned her arms over.

"How......" Ruby muttered before running out the door to god knows where.

~~

Wiess looked down at her arm to find two marks on her right arm and one of her left, she quickly put both of her arms to her chest.

"WHAT!!?" Her father, sitting right next to her, roared "No daughter of mine will walk around looking like this! Of to your room"

"Yes father" Wiess quietly said before turning around, still holding her hands to her chest.

As she turned the corner she sprinted up the stairs and into her room.  When she reached her room she tried not to slam the door knowing that it would upset her father. She locked the door and slid down with her back up against the door crying.

"What is wrong with me?" Wiess said through sobs.

~~

Blake looked at her left arm, the arm that had only mark on it. It was a mask with red and white markings on it, bull horns above it and a red sword under the mask.

Then she held up her other arm which had two marks on it

'They have to be my enemys'

Blake looked closer at the two marks on her right arm, the snowflake she instantly recognized

'The Schnees'

**Author's Note:**

> To clear any confusion Blake, Wiess and Yang have the same enemy. 
> 
> The next chapter will be coming soon!


End file.
